NaruHina sensation
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: chap 3 update!  Sorry lama...
1. Chapter 1

…**.Naru*Hina Sensation.…**

By : Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Jun*Ai sensation © Obayashi miyuki-sensei

.

.

Rating : T

.

.

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, humor, school life, supranatural, dll

Warning : OOC, OC(maybe), dan warning yang lain yang biasa ada di fict lainnya

.

.

Pairing : buat chap ini SasuNaru aja dulu… wkwkw

.

a/n : sudah dua kali author baca manga **jun*ai sensation** ini dan author udah pikirin masak-masak buat mengadaptasi manga ini ke fict baru author, tapi bukan berarti author bakalan copy-paste keseluruhan crita, tapi palingan cuma awalnya doing, ke sananya, jamin deh bakalan beda 100% dari manga aslinya. Gak percaya? Coba aja baca fict author yang bokutachi no labyrinth dengan Kira's labyrinth milik Obayashi-sensei… *malah promosi*

Jaa… Happy reading…

* * *

><p>(Oh ya, buat chapter ini semuanya Author POV, dengan kata lain Normal POV kecuali kalau ada pemberitahuan)<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Suasana Konoha High School pagi hari, 1A….**

"Naruto-kun!" teriak beberapa orang gadis tepat di ambang pintu, pemuda bernama Naruto itu membalikkan badan kemudian menebar senyum.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sangat ramah.

"Kami semua membuatkan kue untukmu!" ucap salah seorang gadis yang tadi berteriak sambil menyerahkan (secara paksa) beberapa bungkus kue ke pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Howaa! Arigatou! Apakah ini enak?" tanyanya basa basi sambil membuka salah satu bungkus kue dan memakannya.

"Tentu saja! Kami kan membuatnya dengan cinta!" ucap seorang fans yang lain. yang lain mengangguk.

"Wah… aku terharu! Sebagai balasannya Uzumaki Naruto ini akan menjadi pacar kalian semua!" ucap Naruto enteng sambil memamerkan senyum yang membuat beberapa fans yang ada di depannya langsung blushing, kemudian….

"Apa yang kau bilang jadi pacar kami hah?" ucap salah seorang fansnya itu pura-pura marah (mana ada kan orang yang marah tapi wajahnya merah karena blushing berat?) sambil memukul-mukul pelan Naruto.

"Kya!" naruto pura-pura teriak kesakitan untuk menggoda fansnya itu.

PLAK!

Sesuatu memukul kepala Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kecil.

"Jangan suka menggoda perempuan, Naruto!" ucap sebuah suara berat.

"Kakashi-sensei!" ucap Naruto cemberut. "Gara-gara kedatangan sensei gadis-gadis itu pergi meninggalkanku deh," sahutnya pura-pura kesal.

"Sekarang itu jam pelajaranku tahu! Dasar bodoh!"

"Siapa yang bodoh, sensei? Ingat nilai UTSku kemarin masuk 3 besar," ucap Naruto sambil menghampiri bangkunya. Kakashi hanya ber "yare-yare" ria sambil menuju kursinya.

Namikaze Naruto, 16 tahun. Rambut pirang jabrik, mata seindah biru laut, kulit berwarna tan dan tiga garis tipis di kedua pipinya membuat wajah tampannya berbalut manis(?). sudah begitu, sifatnya yang gampang berbaur membuat pemuda itu selalu dikerubungi para gadis. Lihat saja berapa coklat yang didapatnya di valentine's day di loker sepatu dan kolong mejanya. Kecerdasannya membuatnya dikenal oleh guru-guru di Konoha High School. Sudah begitu….

"Cepat berikan kami uang! 1o ribu yen saja!" seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar dengan kedua kawannya tengah mengerubungi seorang lelaki bertubuh pendek itu.

"Mana mungkin aku punya?" rintih lelaki itu ketakutan.

"Wah, aku tak tahu kalau di atap sekolah boleh memalak orang lain," ucap sebuah suara membuat perhatian keempat orang itu beralih ke sumber suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan suara Naruto. lelaki korban pemalakan itu langsung kabur begitu ketiga pemuda yang mengepungnya itu mengeram marah kea rah Naruto.

"Siapa kau, Hah?" sentak salah seorang lelaki.

"Dia kan Namikaze Naruto, dia itu pemegang ban hitam judo!" ucap salah seorang pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bingo!" ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum ala Sai. Yep! Selain terkenal dan pintar,Naruto juga jago berkelahi. Sempurna sudah kelebihannya tapi ….

"Ya… meski dia pemegang ban hitam, belum tentu dia bisa mengalahkan kita bertiga, bodoh!" ucap pemuda yang lain. wah… wah… berani juga orang ini! Tapi ya… taka pa sih.

Naruto memulai meregangkan tubuhnya, siap bertempur tapi….

"Kau sedang berkelahi dobe?" Tanya sebuah suara di belakang Naruto, membuat wajah serius Naruto lenyap, berganti dengan wajah sumringah dengan efek bling-bling di sekitar wajahnya.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya sambil berbalik.

"UCHIHA SASUKE?" pekik ketiga pemuda dihadapan Naruto ketika melihat wajah dingin berambut raven tersebut. Wajah mereka langsung pucat kemudian tanpa dikomandoi langsung pergi terbirit-birit.

"Lho?" keluh Naruto kecewa. Hari ini dia tidak jadi berkelahi lagi dan itu karena Sasukenya ini.

"Kenapa setiap melihat wajahmu orang-orang langsung takut berurusan denganmu sih?" keluh naruto kecewa. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Kesal, Naruto langsung menendang lutut Sasuke dari belakang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" tanyanya kesal sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya kemudian menendang lutut Naruto membuat Naruto mengaduh.

"KALAU AKU BERTANYA KAU HARUS MENJAWABNYA, BODOH!"

"KAU TIDAK BERHAK MEMANGGILKU BODOH, BAKADOBE!"

"OK, TEME KALAU BEGITU!"

"DOBE"

"TEME!"

BRUK!

Wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak beberapa sentimeter.

"Oi, teme, kalau wajahmu sedekat ini, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menciummu," ucapnya mengancam dengan keseriusan.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menganggap kata-katanya serius jadi inilah jawabannya,

"Coba saja!" tantangnya.

Oh, Sasuke, kau telah salah menganggap ucapan Naruto itu bercanda. Pun jika Naruto normal, dia tidak akan pernah pura-pura dengan setiap perkataannya. Makanya..

CUP!

Sasuke terbelalak. Tepat di bibir! Ya Tuhan!

Naruto menciumnya tepat di BIBIR saudara-saudara!

Dan….

Pakai lidah pula.

Sasuke langsung mendorong Naruto keras-keras yang sepertinya – ralat, tapi memang – menikmati ciuman tersebut, meskipun dia sadar bahwa dia baru saja mencium seorang laki-laki.

"Hahahahahhaha! Kenapa wajahmu itu teme? Jangan-jangan ini adalah ciuman pertamamu?" tawa Naruto terbahak-bahak.

"…."

"Ng?" Naruto merasa janggal karena dia tidak mendengar protesan dari si cowok dingin ini. Dan ketika melihat wajah merahnya Sasuke, perasaan bersalah – plus jail – menghiasi hatinya. "Benar ya itu ciuman pertamamu?"

Dan semakin merahlah wajah pucat seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Wah…," Naruto hanya memandang sahabatnya takjub. "Betapa beruntungnya aku."

BLETAK!

"Aw… Itai teme!" protes Naruto ketika kepalanya dipukul sekuat tenaga oleh sahabatnya ini. Tapi protesnya tidak bertahan lama ketika melihat aura hitam pekat yang menguar-nguar di belakang Sasuke.

Glek!

"Ahahaha," Naruto tertawa hambar. "Sebagai permintaan maaf bagaimana kalau kuberikan dadaku?" tanyanya benar-benar cari perkara.

Twitch… sekarang, urat kemarahan di dahi sasuke menjadi dua buah. Aura hitamnya menguar-nguar.

"Kalau begitu… bersiaplah DOBE!" ucapnya penuh penekanan kemudian menerjang Naruto dan berusaha memegang dadanya.

"KYA!" Naruto berteriak layaknya perempuan sambil pura-pura berusaha melindungi keperawanannya? "Sasuke mesum~" teriaknya GaJe sambil ketawa-tawa karena berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya yang terkenal berwajah datar itu. Namun seketika kegiatan mereka terhenti karena mereka membatu ketika melihat dua orang perempuan yang baru saja memasuki atap sekolah tengah menatap mereka dengan wajah blushing berat

"Eh.. ini…."

"MAAF MENGGANGGU!" teriak mereka berdua yang langsung ngambil langkah sepuluh ribu.

"Ahahaha.. kau terlalu agresif sih, Sa-su-ke~" goda Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Dan urat kemarahan itu makin bermunculan tanpa bisa dihitung jumlah pastinya.

"NARUTO!"

"KYA! TOLONG AKU! AKU DISERANG~"

"Hoe~ mereka mesra sekali," ucap salah seorang gadis yang tadi memergoki Sasuke dan Naruto ketika mendengar teriakan penuh kejailan dari Naruto, temannya yang satu lagi hanya mengangguk-ngangguk karena wajahnya masih merah berat….

OOOoooOOO

"Sasuke~!" panggil Naruto ketika melihat sosok sahabatnya tengah berjalan di depannya.

"Hn."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang!"

"Eh? Tapi kan kau sudah janji mau menemaniku makan ramen di kedai ichiraku yang baru buka di depan stasiun itu?" Tanya Naruto kecewa tapi Sasuke tak peduli.

Hening…

"Teme."

"hn."

"Kau masih marah ya?"

"…."

"Teme… tatap wajahku," ucap Naruto sambil menghadap paksa wajah sasuke agar menatap wajahnya.

Onix bertatapan dengan blue sapphire yang berkaca-kaca.

Di mata Sasuke, wajah memelas Naruto benar-benar amat manis dan lucu!

Seketika Sasuke tertawa tertawa lepas. Membuat naruto kesal setengah mati karena Sasuke telah berhasil mengerjainya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu!" ucap Sasuke santai setelah tawanya berhenti.

"Aku tahu," sahut Naruto membuat Sasuke meliriknya. "Tak ada seorang pun yang akan marah padaku!" ucapnya Narsis tingkat tinggi. Sasuke hanya menggeleng tak peduli.

"Sasuke-kun~"

Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang menghampiri Sasuke. Matanya yang berbingkai kaca mata menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar senang, tangan putihnya terulur memberikan sebuah kaset video.

"Anu… arigatou sudah meminjamkannya," ucap gadis itu merona. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kemudian mengambil video itu, Naruto melirik video yang disimpan Sasuke ke tasnya.

"_Bikamu di deviru_*?" gumam Naruto dengan lafal Jepang. Karin, nama gadis itu terkikik geli.

"_Become the devil**,"_ralatnya dengan lafal inggris yang tepat. "Itu film barat yang dimainkan orang Jepang bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro, ciptaannya Fuyu-sensei."

"Benar, dari awal aku menonton filmnya, aku sudah berdebar-debar," lanjut sasuke. Respon Sasuke ini membuat Karin bersemangat mengobrol lebih jauh lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Aku piker hanya aku yang sudah terbawa suasana di awal film, ternyata Sasuke-kun juga?" tanyanya tak percaya, Sasuke mengangguk, Naruto hanya menatap mereka berdua bergantian dengan tampang bingung, tak mengerti.

"Ya, kurasa _dark theme _nya sudah terasa dari awal pembukaan website tersebut, apalagi ketika di lapangan sepak bola itu…."

"Benar-benar! kupikir Kurosaki bakal menyesal dan memang dia menyesal, tapi sayangnya aku gak nyangka kalau pemilik website kutukan itu adalah partnernya Karin…."

"Dan… bla…bla… bla…"

"Bla…bla…bla…."

Naruto tidak focus lagi mendengarkan obrolan mereka saking gak mengertinya dia tentang film yang dibicarakan sahabat dan cewek yang gak dikenalnya ini. Saat ini pikirannya kacau balau dan down berat karena dia tak bisa mengikuti focus cerita itu. Pokoknya segala tanda yang ada di anime, seperti sweatdrop, jaw drop, background kelam, posisi mojok sudah ditampilkan Naruto agar Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan yang tidak dimengertinya ini, tapi sepertinya seorang Uchiha tidak terlalu peka dengan perasaan orang lain karena…

"Anu… Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir minum sambil membahas lebih lanjut film-film karya Fuyu-sensei… bagaimana?" ajak Karin malu-malu sambil melirik-lirik kea rah Naruto yang sudah kembali ke kesadarannya dan tengah mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat.

"Hn… boleh!" ucap Sasuke datar.

BLAR! CTAR!

Seketika Naruto langsung kecewa, ingin menangis dan ingin mencekik leher Sasuke sekaligus. Tapi dua tindakannya itu dia rangkum dengan menarik kasar tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya menjauhi Karin.

"Katanya kau mau pulang?" todong Naruto langsung.

"Tak apa kan? toh aku tak ada jadwal hari ini," ucapnya santai. WHAT? GAK ADA JADWAL? SERIUS?

"Kau kan sudah janji menemaniku HARI ini ke kedai Ichiraku!" emosi Naruto dengan tampang memelas.

"Hei, aayolah dobe, aku bisa pergi denganmu lain waktu tapi dengan Karin tidak ada kata lain waktu!" tegas Sasuke dan langsung saja meninggalkan Naruto yang membeku di tempat dengan air mata deras bersama daun kering yang terbang terbawa angin. Meyedihkan sekali dirimu nak… ck..ck..

OOOoooOOO

BRAK!

Naruto membanting sumpitnya membuat Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Kyuubi tersentak kaget.

"Na-ru-to-" geram ibunya hamper marah. Namikaze Kushina bersiap untuk memukul Naruto jika saja Naruto tidak kembali bersuara dan kembali menggenggam sumpit dan mematahkannya.

"Teme BODOH!" geramnya kesal. Mendengar kata 'teme' Kushina langsung ciut, bukan karena takut tapi karena telinganya mendadak memberikan alarm(?) agar Kushina bergegas pergi dari sana karena kalau tidak…

"Ibu! Sasuke tadi seenaknya saja membatalkan janjinya denganku! Dasar cowok tidak berperasaan"

… Kushina harus siap mendengarkan curhatan putranya mengenai sasuke-nya.

Kushina menghela nafas plus sweat drop. Bukannya Kushina tidak mau mendengarkan cerita putranya sendiri, tapi, coba saja bayangkan, pemuda berusia enam belas tahun, hamper di setiap menitnya selalu bercerita mengenai Sasuke.

Kagum?

Setahu Kushina, Naruto jauh lebih baik dari Sasuke yang hanya bermodal tampang keren saja *sorry for Sasuke fg* sementara putranya? Lebih dari tampan dan keren.

Jadi kemungkinan atas dasar kagum, DICORET!

Sasuke sahabat satu-satunya?

Kushina lagi-lagi menggeleng. Dilihat dari bawaan Naruto setiap pulangnya membuat Kushina tidak yakin bahwa Sasuke adalah sahabat satu-satunya dari anaknya tersebut. Hamper setiap hari Naruto-nya membawa hadiah, love letter dan hamper tiap sejam sekali ponselnya berdering dari orang yang berbeda,cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Naruto mempunyai banyak teman, jadi kemungkinan ini DICORET.

Atau jangan-jangan anaknya ini seorang ….

"Wajarlah kak, Sasuke-nii mementingkan percintaan! Di mana-mana percintaan itu lebih penting daripada persahabatan!" ucap Kyuubi, putrid Kushina sekaligus adik Naruto yang hanya terpaut satu tahun darinya. naruto mengeram marah.

"Lho? Kok jadi percintaan lebih penting daripada persahabatan sih? Tidak bisa begitu dong! Di mana-mana, Sahabat itu lebih penting!" ucap Naruto kesal. Kushina menarik nafas lega.

Sepertinya anak pertamanya ini hanya terobsesi pepatah Sahabat adalah segalanya *uang kali, plak!*

"Aku sudah selesai," pamitnya kemudian beranjak keluar rumah.

"Kau mau ke mana malam-malam begini?" Tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Meminjam kaset _become the devil_" ucap Naruto kini dengan pelafalan yang benar. "Tadi Sasuke asyik membicarakannya dengan orang lain. membuatku sebal saja!" ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sang ibu hanya sweat drop.

"Ibu, niisan normal kan?" Tanya Kyuubi basa-basi, tak ada sedikitpun intonasi khawatir dari mulutnya.

"Tentu saja normal! Sekarang ini kakakmu hanya belum mengenal cinta!" ucap Kushina, yakin gak yakin sih….

"Masa belum mengenal cinta sih ibu? Niisan udah 16 tahun, dua hari lagi malah yang ke-17, cewek-cewek juga gak pernah gak ngasih perhatian lebih tapi niisan tetep cuek aja tuh," terang Kyuubi santai membuat Kushina jadi sedikit ilfil (?) dan berharap anaknya normal!

"…."

"Aku terkadang memikirkan, entah delapan atau sepuluh tahun lagi, niisan akan kemari membawa Sasuke-nii dan memperkenalkan Sasuke-nii sebagai suaminya…," ucap Kyuubi membuat sesak hati ibu oleh kekhawatiran.

"Itu tidak boleh terjadi!" ucap Kushina marah kemudian memijit telepon rumahnya. "Minato!"

OOOoooOOO

Naruto tengah menenteng plastic kecil berisi beberapa video. Dia mengumpat.

"ARGH! Kenapa film ini banyak sekali ceritanya!" teriaknya kesal, tak memperdulikan tatapan heran orang-orang. Uangnya untuk bulan ini langsung habis karena meminjam video seperti ini, yang langsung diclaim dan di judge tidak menarik olehnya. Arg! Naruto berteriak frustasi sembari mencak-mencak gaje.

"Kesal-kesal-kesal-kesal…"

Dan dia mengulangi kata-kata itu sebanyak 33 kali. Tapi…

Tepat di kata 'kesal' yang dilontarkan sebanyak 33 kali itu, Naruto menunduk. Entah kenapa dia selalu saja memikirkan cowok berambut hitam itu. Selalu memikirkannya, selalu saja berbicara mengenai Sasuke-nya. Baginya, Sasuke adalah hal yang paling menarik dalam hidupnya,

Dan mungkin lebih penting dari nyawanya sendiri.

"Lho? Naruto?" panggil sebuah suara yang dikenal Naruto. naruto langsung menengok ke kanan dan di samping kanannya tengah berdiri Sasuke, sahabat sekaligus orang yang paling penting untuknya. "Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya tidak bersemangat, padahal bertemu di luar sekolah begini jarang baginya dan bila kebetulan bertemu seperti ini, wajah Naruto pasti tak lepas dari cengiran khasnya.

"Aku baru pulang dari café bersama Karin," ucapnya santai, tak menyadari bahwa kalimatnya itu bagaikan panah yang menusuk jantung Naruto.

"Lalu? Kau dan… Karin… jadian?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

"Sayangnya tidak," ucap Sasuke, membuat Naruto tersenyum senang, tapi otaknya langsung mencerna awal kalimat dari sasuke itu.

"Er? Sayangnya? Kau suka Karin?"

Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Ya… aku kan hanya mencari orang yang bersedia menyukaiku," ucap Sasuke. "Aku sedang mencari jodohku!" ucapnya lagi. "Impianku, aku ingin menjaga orang yang ditakdirkan untukku, kami membangun rumah tangga dan hidup bahagia, selamanya," ungkap Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli. Naruto hanya terdiam, ya… dalam impiannya pun, tak ada Naruto.

"Menurutku, orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu dan orang yang menyukaimu itu berbeda," ucap Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Kalau menurutku ya… orang yang ditakdirkan itu, sudah diikat dengan benang merah, jadi, tak perlu ada kata cinta dulu untuk menyatukan kita dan orang tersebut. Karena cinta itu akan langsung bersemi dan akan semakin berkembang seiringnya waktu. Dan tidak akan merasa sedih atau terluka meski orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya tak membalas perasaan kita sama besar dengan kita, dan akan tetap tulus menyukai orang itu walaupun orang itu belum menyukai kita," ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit terkesima.

"Bicaramu hebat tapi kau selalu mempermainkan wanita," ucap Sasuke, menyindir. Naruto hanya sweatdrop.

"Aku kan belum menemukan wanita yang ditakdirkan untukku, makanya aku masih main-main. Tapi aku pasti akan melindunginya jika gadis itu adalah belahan jiwaku!" ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

"Hn.. kau hebat, Naruto."

Dan Naruto hanya terkekeh geli.

"Ok, aku kearah sana. Terpaksa berpisah deh…," keluh Naruto tapi Sasuke tidak mengubrisnya.

"Ok, Oyasumi," ucap Sasuke kemudian berbalik pergi. Naruto hanya cemberut, setidaknya beri komentar kek, ucapnya judes. Tapi Naruto tetap membalikkan badannya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat punggung Sasuke. Punggung orang yang…. Dicintainya.

Ya… Naruto dia telah melanggar hukum Tuhan. Jika dia bersama Sasuke, maka wanita yang diciptakan dari tulang rusuk mereka pasti akan sendirian. Naruto menghela nafas. Seandainya saja Sasuke adalah perempuan, pasti tak akan serumit ini. Naruto tak perlu merasa berdosa dengan perasaannya. Tapi…

"Tuhan… bolehkah aku mencintainya?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

Dan seolah Tuhan memberikan jawaban berupa larangan pada Naruto, sebuah mobil besar dengan kecepatan tinggi mendekati Sasuke dan Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Naruto gugup, mulutnya terlalu kelu untuk diucapkan, maka refleks badannya lah yang bertindak.

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari mendekati Sasuke yang tengah berjalan santai, dan mendorong pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Melihat Sasuke sudah berada di tempat yang aman, Naruto langsung tersenyum lega.

Dia lupa bahwa sekarang, dirinyalah yang dalam bahaya.

TIT!

Terlambat!

Meski Naruto menyadari klakson itu, meski Naruto melihat kap depan mobil yang terus melaju mendekati tubuhnya, tapi Naruto tak bisa bergerak.

Dan… terjadilah hal itu

Begitu saja, tanpa bisa dicegah.

CKITTTT

BRAK!

"NARUTO!"

* * *

><p>To be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>*) bikamu di deviru, itu saya Cuma ngasal aja cara pelapalannya. Hm… yang aku tahu ini, cara pelapalan jepang dan Inggris itu beda. Misalnya di conan waktu pertama kali kemunculan vermouth, dia bilang ke sherry kan kira-kira begini, "Berumoto itu adalah pelafalan orang jepang. Kalau diucapkan dengan lidah inggris (atau pelafalan inggris) maka akan berbunyi <em>Vermouth"<em> begitu. Trus ada lagi di DDS waktu Q class dapet kode Dari Cerberus, bunyi kodenya kan PLEASE CHECK HIS WATCH tapi Kinta membacanya dengan yang lain *maaf author lupa apa pelapalan yang lain* dan aku denger dari temen aku yang pinter jepang kalau Katakana itu tulisannya dengan apa yang didengernya. Sport jadi supotsu, dan pasti orang jepang baca yang katakananya. Ya… kira-kira begitulah… hehehe, kalau ada yang salah, tolong readers benerin lewat review ya…

* * *

><p>**) eng… Become the devil itu fict ciptaan author di fandom bleach. Hehe bukan maksud promosi *20% promosi sih sebenarnya, plak!* tapi di manganya kan filmnya tuh judulnya 25, junpon bacanya dengan 25 dalam bahasa jepang (nijuugo?) tapi disalahkan oleh Gashou yang meledeknya dan menyebutnya "Tweenty five"<p>

* * *

><p>Nah.. aku gak tahu film itu ada apa gak… heheh<p>

Ya trus… NaruHina baru akan muncul di chap depan. Hehehe

Gimana ceritanya menurut kalian? Baguskah? Layakkah untuk dilanjutkan?

Please review… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Meski Naruto menyadari klakson itu, meski Naruto melihat kap depan mobil yang terus melaju mendekati tubuhnya, tapi Naruto tak bisa bergerak.

Dan… terjadilah hal itu

Begitu saja, tanpa bisa dicegah.

CKITTTT

BRAK!

"NARUTO!"

* * *

><p>…<strong>.Naru*Hina Sensation.…<strong>

By : Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Jun*Ai sensation © Obayashi miyuki-sensei

.

.

Rating : T

.

.

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, humor, school life, supranatural, dll

Warning : OOC, OC(maybe), dan warning yang lain yang biasa ada di fict lainnya

.

.

Pairing : NaruHina udah muncul….

.

a/n : sudah dua kali author baca manga **jun*ai sensation** ini dan author udah pikirin masak-masak buat mengadaptasi manga ini ke fict baru author, tapi bukan berarti author bakalan copy-paste keseluruhan crita, tapi palingan cuma awalnya doing, ke sananya, jamin deh bakalan beda 100% dari manga aslinya. Gak percaya? Coba aja baca fict author yang bokutachi no labyrinth dengan Kira's labyrinth milik Obayashi-sensei… *malah promosi*

SPESIAL THANKS:

gekikara hn

Dani no baka

dan semua yang udah fave and alert...^^

Jaa… Happy reading…

* * *

><p>Keterangan :<p>

"_bla-bla-bla" = _ Naruto yang bicara di dalam Hinata (italic)

'_bla-bla-bla'=_ pikiran Naruto

'bla-bla-bla' = pikiran orang lain selain Naruto.

(Oh ya, semuanya Author POV, dengan kata lain Normal POV kecuali kalau ada pemberitahuan)

.

* * *

><p><em>Gelap…<em>

_Kenapa aku tak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan? Kenapa aku tak mendengar suara apapun? Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

_Aku… dimana aku?_

"Naruto! Naruto! Bangun!"

_Suara siapa itu?Ah…_

Seketika mata blue sapphire Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke yang ketakutan dan gelisah sambil memeluk seseorang berambut pirang. Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke itu.

"Wah… ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah khawatir Sasuke," ucapnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naruto selalu saja – entah kenapa – senang dengan ekspresi-ekspresi berbeda yang jarang dipelihatkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, dobe! Buka matamu! Kumohon jangan mati!" ucap Sasuke lagi, membuat tawa Naruto langsung berhenti. Mati?

Dan Naruto baru menyadari bahwa yang berada dipelukannya adalah dirinya yang berlumuran darah dan pucat.

…

….

"Jadi aku mati ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Bingung juga melihat tubuhnya sendiri tergeletak tak berdaya begitu, apalagi tubuh itu tengah dipeluk dengan erat oleh Sasuke.

Kaats…

Wajah Naruto mendadak merah menyadari bahwa tubuhnya dipeluk oleh orang yang disukainya. Akh sial! Seandainya dia tidak mati saat ini, dia pasti bisa merasakan hangatnya dipeluk Sasuke. Jarang-jarang tuh Sasuke mau memeluknya. "Argh! Kenapa aku harus mati di depan Sasuke sih? Kenapa coba aku malah mati pas nyelamatin Sasuke? Kenapa aku dibikin mati? Bukannya dibikin pingsan aja ya?" umpat Naruto tidak terima. Dirinya mencak-mencak gaje tepat di depan tubuh Sasuke dan tubuhnya sendiri. Sungguh dia iri dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang bisa disentuh oleh orang terkasihnya itu.

Tapi….

Naruto terdiam. Dia melihat tangannya yang tembus pandang dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku benar-benar mati ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian dia menatap Sasuke yang masih menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan. Melihat itu, Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Ya… taka pa sih mengingat aku mati karena menyelamatkan si teme! Hehehe… jadi teme tidak akan melupakanku seumur hidupnya kan?" ucap Naruto santai. Ya… dia kan bodoh, jadi dipikirannya hanyalah hal-hal simple yang ada di depannya, tidak pernah berpikir ke depannya. *Author di rasengan Naruto*.

"Jangan bercanda dobe! Ayo bangun dan buat aku kesal lagi! buat aku tertawa lagi!" teriak Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto. Naruto menatap nanar Sasuke yang kalut itu. "Kumohon…" rintih Sasuke. Bening-bening air mata meluncur turun dari mata onyxnya, membuat Naruto si roh menyadari satu hal.

Kematiannya ini hanya akan membuat Sasuke mengingat kenangan yang pahit….

OOOoooOOO

**Naruto POV**

Pemakamanku berjalan dengan meriah. Bukan meriah karena sorak sorai penuh kesenangan maksudku, tapi meriah karena begitu banyak orang yang mengalirkan air matanya di depan fotoku yang sedang menmpilkan cengiran khas milikku.

"Naruto-_kun_~"

"Namikaze-_san_… hiks…hiks…"

"Kenapa harus terjadi padanya? Sebentar lagi kan dia mengikuti turnamen judo!"

Aku terdiam melihat pemandangan dibawahku itu. mereka menangis mengantarkan kepergianku. Teman sekelasku, teman-temanku di klub judo, para guru, bahkan anak-anak dari kelas lain yang tidak kukenal namanya.

"Ahaha… ternyata aku terkenal sekali," tawaku hambar sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalaku.

"Niisan… hiks… hiks…"

Aku melihat ke arah Kyuubi, adik perempuanku yang tengah mengusap air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti dari tadi malam. Hidungnya sudah memerah karena sejak semalam dia tidak berhenti menangis. Sementara ibuku hanya menatap nanar fotoku sambil mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa isak tangis sedikitpun. Aku ingat saat ibu mendengar kabar bahwa aku meninggal karena kecelakaan dia langsung berteriak histeris dan langsung jatuh pingsan. Baru pertama kali aku melihat ibu seperti itu. ibu yang tegar dan terkenal sangar itu langsung tak berdaya begitu mendengar berita kematianku. Kyuubi yang biasanya berwajah tak kalah stoic dari Sasuke pun langsung menangis keras tanpa henti. Bahkan saat tidur pun air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Mungkin hanya ayahkulah yang pandai mengatur emosi. Dia tidak berteriak histeris seperti ibu atau menangis berlebihan seperti Kyuubi. Ayahku hanya menangis sewajarnya. Hanya sebentar karena sebagai kepala keluarga dia harus lebih tegar daripada siapapun.

Tapi aku tahu. mata yang sewarna dengan mataku itu tak secerah yang biasa ditampilkannya.

Semua yang berada di altar kematianku menangis. Baik lelaki maupun perempuan.

Tapi Sasuke tidak.

Dia tidak mengeluarkan air matanya. dia tidak menangis. Dia hanya menatap kosong ke arah fotoku dan hanya diam mematung di sana, dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

Entah kenapa, ekspresi datarnya di mataku terlihat begitu menyedihkan…

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kematianku…

Roda kehidupan mau tak mau harus berputar. Teman-teman sekolahku sedikit-demi sedikit melupakanku karena di sekolah mereka ada idola baru yang lebih segalanya dariku.

Semua orang melangkah maju sejak kematianku,

Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke.

dia tidak pernah tersenyum lagi. ya… bukan berarti Sasuke orang yang gampang tersenyum, tapi setidaknya dia selalu menunjukkan senyumnya kepadaku meski itu senyum yang amat simpul, yang baru kau sadari jika kau menggunakan kaca pembesar untuk melihatnya.

Sasuke pun sekarang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun lagi selain wajah datar dan dingin yang mengerikan. Padahal kalau denganku, emosinya gampang terpancing.

Jujur aku miris melihatnya. Aku sedih melihat Sasuke yang terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kematianku. Ayolah, aku matikan karena salahku, bukan salahnya. Jadi kumohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan melangkahlah, Sasuke!

.

Aku tak sadar kalau kini aku sudah berpindah tempat. Sekarang aku berada di langit biru yang cerah. Dibawahku adalah atap sekolahku dan beberapa kilometer di depanku, aku dapat melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan, aurora? Ataukah pintu menuju ke kehidupan selanjutnya?

Aku tak tahu, tapi aku tak bisa menuju ke arah cahaya itu. tidak, sebelum aku bisa melihat Sasuke bahagia.

Hembusan angin membuatku menatap ke bawah. Ke tempat seorang perempuan yang berdiri di luar pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Kedua tangannya menggenggam pagar atap sekolah.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?" tanyaku bingung. Penasaran, aku melayang mendekatinya dan aku kaget melihat dia tidak menggunakan sepatu. Rambut panjangnya terurai tertiup angin. Badannya gemetar dan dia terisak.

Tunggu! Posisi seperti ini, jangan-jangan….

Benar dugaanku. Gadis itu kemudian melepaskan genggamannya di pagar pembatas dan tubuhnya langsung terjun indah.

"HUWA!"

Aku yang panic langsung terjun hendak meraih tubuh itu, dan keajaiban terjadi…

Entah kenapa aku merasakan tubuhku mengikuti hukum gravitasi bumi. Aku tidak bisa melayang seperti tadi dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku dapat merasakan angin menerpa tubuhku dan tubuhku semakin meluncur bebas hendak mencium tanah.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MATI UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA LAGI!" teriakku dan…

KRESEK! (?)

Tubuhku mencium pohon sebelum aku jatuh ke tanah.

"Ukh…" aku merintih ketika tangan kiriku terasa sakit sekali. Sepertinya tangan kiriku patah. Badanku sakit semua. "Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku?"

….

Aku terdiam. Bingung. Aku yang bertanya tapi kenapa yang terdengar adalah suara perempuan?

Dan lagipula, aku kan sudah mati. Mana mungkin aku merasakan sakit kan?

Aku makin bingung ketika otak jeniusku *GR* mencerna informasi penting itu. tangan kananku refleks menepuk-nepuk bahuku, kemudian ke dadaku yang…besar?

Pucat pasi aku memegang dadaku yang entah sejak kapan membesar seperti dada….

"Ini kan dada cewek!" gumamku terkejut. Suaraku juga suara perempuan dan kenapa aku memakai rok? Dan…

Kenapa rambutku sepanjang ini?

A-apakah aku masuk ke dalam tubuh gadis yang berniat bunuh diri tadi?

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanyaku bingung tapi….

Aku meneliti setiap lekuk tubuh gadis yang aku masuki. Kulitnya lembut, warna kulitnya putih. Rambutnya panjang dan lurus berwarna keunguan. Dan… ekhem… dadanya besar. *Naruto memegang dada tersebut*, kaki gadis ini juga panjang. Dan meski aku hanya melihatnya sekilas wajahnya juga manis. Kalau dengan begini sih… Sasuke bakalan bertekuk lutut pada – gadis ini – ku.

"Hehehehehe," seringai jahat langsung kumunculkan. Yes! Dengan tubuh ini aku pasti akan menjalin hubungan percintaan dengan Sasuke!

"Tunggu aku teme!" teriakku penuh semangat….

OOOoooOOO

**Normal POV**

Sasuke tengah mengkancingkan seragam miliknya di depan lokernya. Pemuda itu baru saja berlatih judo dengan perasaan aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh jika orang yang kau targetkan untuk dapat dilampaui sudah tidak ada lagi?

Ya… Naruto adalah target yang harus dilampaui oleh Sasuke. Tekhnik judonya, kecepatan serta taktiknya untuk menang blum bisa dikalahkan oleh Sasuke. Di pertandingan terakhirnya bersama Naruto pun...

**Flash back**

"Ayo siapa yang mau berlatih denganku?" Tanya Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, membuat pengumuman dan sedetik kemudian Sasuke sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Cih, kau lagi!" ucap Naruto (pura-pura) bosan, membuat empat siku muncul di dahi pucat Sasuke.

"Kau… bersiaplah kali ini kau akan kukalahkan!" ucap Sasuke kesal dengan gaya yang dingin, membuat orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka membeku *dalam artian sebenarnya*. Tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Coba saja!" ucapnya meremehkan.

Syuuuhhh….

Tiba-tiba saja angin melewati mereka berdua. Suasana mencekam terasa. Orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka meneguk ludah.

Naruto dan Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menyerang.

Teng…teng…

Suara bel pertandingan berbunyi bersamaan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang berlari menyerang. Pertandingan tak bisa dielakkan lagi. mereka saling mendorong dan bertahan. Jika Naruto menyerang, maka Sasuke bertahan, begitupun sebaliknya. Kaki-kaki mereka saling berbelit agar salah satu dari mereka kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kuat juga kau," ucap Naruto meremehkan. Bulir-bulir keringat sudah meluncur deras. Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Tapi aku lebih kuat!" ucap Naruto seraya berusaha membanting Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari itu langsung memperkuat pertahanan dengan menjejakkan kaki kuat sehingga Naruto gagal membanting Sasuke dan mereka berdua jatuh berdebam.

"Hoe~ mereka sama hebatnya…," kagum orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka takjub. Sasuke dan Naruto terengah-engah. Capek tapi senang.

"Akan kuakhiri!" ucap Naruto kemudian berlari menerjang Sasuke yang sudah mempersiapkan pertahanan namun….

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHA," Sasuke tertawa ketika Naruto menubruknya hingga jatuh kemudian mengelitikinya sampai Sasuke tertawa. "Dobe… kau…hahahha,"

"Mereka juga sama bodohnya," ucap orang-orang yang menonton mereka sweatdrop kemudian bubar karena pertandingan sudah tak menarik lagi.

Itulah pertama dan terakhir kalinya Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu.

**End of Flash back**

Sasuke menghela nafas ketika mengingat kembali pertandingan terakhirnya dengan si dobe. Pemuda berambut emo tersebut kemudian menutup pintu loker kemudian menoleh ke samping, tempat loker Naruto yang sudah tidak bernama.

Sasuke berbalik ke belakang, menatap tajam ke gerombolan orang-orang.

"Loker ini…," tanyanya sengaja tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Oh itu… kushina-basan tadi kemari untuk mengambil semua barang Naruto. lagipula kata pelatih memang lebih baik barang-barang Naruto di ambil," ucap Shino panjang lebar meski nada suaranya terdengar sedih. Sasuke tak berkomentar. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat loket itu.

"Bahkan keberadaanmu pun semakin menghilang," ucap Sasuke tertawa miris. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau malah menyelamatkanku?" Tanya Sasuke lirih. Dia tahu, dia tak pantas untuk diselamatkan oleh sahabatnya ini. Benda terakhir yang dipegang oleh Naruto adalah seri _Become the devil _yang di bahas oleh Sasuke dan Karin saat itu, sehingga membuat Sasuke membatalkan janjinya dengan Naruto. salahnya yang membuat Naruto meninggal, ini salahnya!

"_Gomenne_, Naruto…," lirihnya.

Sementara itu….

"_Aku tak bisa keluar dari tubuh gadis ini! T^T"_

Naruto menangis plus sweatdrop di dalam tubuh sang gadis karena dirinya seperti terkurung di tubuh gadis ini. Saat ini, Naruto tak berminat untuk menggunakan tubuh sang gadis, karena itu dia berharap dia bisa keluar dari tubuh gadis ini untuk melihat Sasuke.

"_TAPI KENAPA TAK BISA?"_

Teriak Naruto lagi. akh… sudahlah, pikirnya pasrah.

"Ng…."

Gumaman itu membuat Naruto diam dengan was-was. Sang gadis yang menjadi tumpangannya bangun. Menggeliat kemudian mengaduh saat merasakan tangannya sakit. Gadis itu perlahan terbangun dengan tangan kiri yang dibebat perban.

"A-aku masih hidup? Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

'_tentu saja karena aku menyelamatkanmu,'_ batin Naruto.

'Apa matipun aku tak bisa?' batin sang gadis sedih. Naruto terdiam. Sebegitu inginkah gadis ini untuk mati?

Suara pintu terbuka dan Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang masuk. Seorang wanita dewasa dengan dada yang aduhai *itu tidak baik Naruto, melihat dada perempuan langsung* dan wajah yang hamper mirip dengan si gadis, bedanya mata wanita itu hitam, sewarna dengan rambutnya yang disanggul ke atas.

'_Hyuuga Hinami?' _takjub Naruto dalam hati. Hyuuga Hinami kan artis terkenal itu. wah… Naruto tak menyangka dapat melihat secara langsung sang artis terkenal.

"I-Ibu?" terbata gadis itu memanggil Hyuuga Hinami.

'_Nani? Ibu?'_

"Apa-apaan kau Hinata! Menjatuhkan dirimu dari atap sekolah, apa maumu?" bentak Hinami marah. Naruto menghela nafas, wajar sih kalau sang ibu marah. "Kau mau merusak reputasi ibu,hah?" bentak sang ibu lagi.

'_Eh?'_

Naruto bingung dengan bentakan kedua dari Hinami. Merusak reputasi? Itukah yang dikhawatirkan sang ibu? Bukannya keselamatan putrinya?

Seketika Naruto geram, ibu macam apa yang lebih mengkhawatirkan reputasi daripada anaknya sendiri?

Sementara Naruto mengomel dalam hati, Hinata, hanya menunduk. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan air matanya.

"Go-gomennasai, ibu," lirihnya. Naruto miris mendengar Hinata meminta maaf, ditambah, Naruto dapat merasakan perasaan sedih Hinata.

"Huh," sang ibu hanya mendengus mendengar permintaan maaf putri semata wayangnya tersebut. "Lalu, kau mau apa dengan mencoba bunuh diri itu hah?" tanyanya kasar. Hinata menggenggam seprai kuat-kuat.

"A-aku…"

'ayolah, kau pasti bisa mengatakannya pada ibu'

"A-aku ingin pindah sekolah, ibu. Kumohon pindahkan aku ke sekolah lain!" rengek Hinata membuat Naruto terkejut.

'_Eh?'_

OOOoooOOO

**Naruto POV**

"A-aku ingin pindah sekolah, ibu. Kumohon pindahkan aku ke sekolah lain!" rengek Hinata membuatku terkejut. Tidak BOLEH!

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku akan mengirimmu ke luar negeri!" ucap Hinami dingin. Glek! Tidak boleh! Kenapa juga dia harus pindah? Pokoknya Hinata tak boleh pindah! Seingatku seragam sekolah Hinata itu adalah seragam sekolah kami. Argh! Jangan sampai dia pindah.

"Besok aku akan mengurus surat-surat kepindahanmu," ucap sang ibu lagi membuat Hinata tersenyum lega. Sementara aku langsung kelabakan. Tidak boleh! Hinata tak boleh pindah! Aku harus mengambil alih tubuhnya! Harus!

'eh?kenapa aku mengantuk?'

Aku bisa mendengar pikiran Hinata bertanya, kemudian pandangan matanya menggelap. Sedetik kemudian aku merasakan aku sudah bisa mengenadalikan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu kau istirahatlah," ucap Hinami kemudian berbalik. Aku buru-bur mencegahnya, membuat Hinami kembali berbalik menatapku.

Ibu, aku tak jadi pindah sekolah!" ucapku sambil tertawa garing. Membuat Hinami langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Lalu kau mau apa dengan mencoba bunuh diri, hah?" ucap Hinami galak kepadaku. Aku menggaruk-garukkan kepala yang tak gatal, mencari alas an.

"Itu, aku hanya ingin ibu memperhatikanku sekali saja. Dan aku senang ibu langsung menjengukku ketika tahu aku hendak bunuh diri," ucapku asal. Kini wajah Hinami memerah.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi!" bentaknya kemudian pergi meninggalkanku dengan membanting pintu kamar. Aku tertawa garing – lagi.

"Aku janji," ucapku lagi. Ya… aku harus membuat Hinata tak mencoba bunuh diri lagi. Bisa gawat kalau dia mencoba bunuh diri lagi, bisa-bisa aku mati untuk kedua kalinya, huh! Tak mau!

"Yosh, aku akan menjadi roh pelindungmu, Hinata_-chan_," ucapku lagi dengan semangat. Aku kemudian mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Kamar yang luas dengan warna khas perempuan, pink. Aku kemudian berjalan ke rak baju dan tersenyum jahil. Ya… kalian tahu pasti appa yang membuatku tertawa jahil kan?

….

Tidak tahu?

Ah, payah!

Yang membuatku bisa tersenyum jahil itu adalah kenyataan bahwa yang ada dihadapanku adalah lemari pakaian cewek. Dan yang ada di lemari pakaian cewek, selain baju dan celana sudah pasti…

"Celana dalam!" pekikku senang kemudian membuka lemari pakaian itu dan wow! Ada banyak sekali pakaian dalam membuatku – hamper – mimisan!

Ok… tinggalkan pakaian dalam wanita, sekarang beralih ke cermin besar yang tertempel beberapa langkah dari tempat lemari. Aku kan belum tahu secara jelas wajah Hinata.

Begitu aku melihat cermin. Aku terpana melihat bayanganku – tepatnya bayangan Hinata – di sana. Rambutnya yang panjang dan lurus, badannya yang proposional (tidak tinggi, tidak juga pendek, langsing pula). Wajahnya yang manis, matanya yang berwarna lavender, pipinya yang agak cubby menggemaskan.

"sempurna," pujiku. Dengan wajah sesempurna ini dan kekayaan sebanyak ini (ingatlah kalau ibunya seorang artis besar), kenapa dia berniat bunuh diri?

KRUYUK… (?)

Perutku berbunyi. Entah aku atau Hinata yang lapar, membuatku langsung keluar dari kamar. Menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur.

Di meja makan dekat dapur, tersedia berbagai macam makanan. Membuat air liurku menetes. Pasti enak!

Segera saja aku duduk dan mengambil makanan di piring yang sudah tersedia. Aku berdoa sekilas kemudian berteriak kencang. "Itadakimasu~"

Sing…

Aku tak jadi menyuapkan sumpit berisi nasi ke mulutku ketika merasakan suasana yang sepi. Ah~ aku sepertinya rindu rumahku. Meski makanannya tidak semewah ini, tapi aku bahagia karena di sana ramai. Ada ibu dan kyuubi, dna juga ayah.

Apa ini ya yang dirasakan Hinata setiap hari? Kesepian dan ketidak bahagiaan?

Menyadari ini, aku merasakan kasihan dan iba pada Hinata. Hm…baiklah… rencana hidupku selama ada di dalam tubuh Hinata bertambah, selain mendekati Sasuke, juga membuat Hinata bahagia dan kesepian!

Yosh! Aku pasti bisa!

OOOoooOOO

Normal POV

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Gadis itu menatap jam waker di samping tempat tidurnya, jam setengah tujuh pagi?

Aneh…

Seingatnya dirinya mengantuk di tengah pembicaraannya bersama sang ibu. Apa gerangan yang terjadi ya?

Suara pintu diketuk, kemudian seorang wanita yang merupakan ibu Hinata masuk. Hinami menatap Hinata yang masih mengenakan piyama birunya.

"Kau… segera siap-siap ke sekolah," ucap sang ibu membuat Hinata terbelalak kaget. Bukannya malam dia sudah meminta sang ibu untuk memindahkannya? Dan bukankah sang ibu setuju?

"Ta-tapi ibu… pembicaraan kemarin…."

"Kau yang bilang sendiri kalau kau tidak mau pindah. Tanggung sendiri setiap perkataanmu," ucap sang ibu tak mau tahu.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

"Ke-kenapa begitu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Maaf, ini semua karena aku."_

"Si-siapa di situ?" Tanya Hinata bingung ketika dirinya mendengar seseorang bicara. Sementara Naruto langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

'_Jadi kalau aku bicara, dia bisa mendengar?' _pikirnya. Satu hal lagi dia ketahui tentang ikatan antara dirinya dan Hinata.

"Mu-mungkin aku hanya salah dengar," ucap Hinata lagi. gadis berambut indigo itu kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, enggan sekali dirinya untuk pergi ke sekolahnya yang menyebalkan.

'A-aku tidak mau ke sekolah…' batinnya yang bisa di dengar Naruto. Hinata mengulang kembali memori-memori buruknya di sekolah. Pertamanya, gadis itu di terima dengan baik di kelasnya, tapi seiring waktu berlalu, karena dirinya yang pemalu dan sulit bergaul membuat Hinata jadi bahan ejekan.

'_Wah…'_ komentar Naruto ambil melipat dada ketika Hinata memutar ulang memorinya di otak. Naruto melihat memori itu seperti dirinya melihat televisi.

Hinata dikira sombong. Mendengar itu, ingin rasanya Hinata bilang kalau dia hanya tidak bisa bergaul dengan baik karena dirinya sangat-sangat pemalu! Namun selalu saja dia tidak bisa. Karena itulah Hinata mulai dijauhi.

Tapi… dia benar-benar mulai di jauhi ketika ada seorang teman sekelasnya yang meminta dikenalkan dengan Sai - karena ibunya bermain bersama dengan sai di film itu – dan ditolak oleh Hinata yang membuatnya semakin dikucilkan.

Argh! Pokoknya kelas terasa menyebalkan baginya. Maka dari itu Hinata ingin pindah!

"A-apa hari ini aku bolos saja ya?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi… nanti ibu akan marah. A-aku tidak boleh egois dan ak-aku tidak mau dimarahi oleh ibu," ucapnya lagi kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi…

At school…

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju loker sepatunya. Namun gadis itu tak langsung membuka loker sepatu miliknya melainkan berdiam diri mematung di depan loker. Dirinya tampak ragu dan ketakutan di depan loker sepatunya.

'Hei, kau kenapa? Cepat ambil sepatumu dan menuju kelasmu, Hinata_-chan_!' batin Naruto kesal.

Sedetik… dua detik…

Gadis itu akhirnya memberanikan membuka loker sepatu dan gadis itu menghela nafas pasrah ketika mendapati sepatunya basah – sengaja dibasahi – tapi Naruto yang melihat itu terbelalak kaget.

'Hinata_-chan_… korban yang dikerjai?'

OOOoooOOO

Naruto POV

Aku kaget ketika mendapati sepatu Hinata basah. Sepatu putih itu sengaja dibasahi oleh orang lain. Ya Tuhan… ada ya yang dikerjai? Aku merasa iba pada Hinata yang kini sekuat tenaga menahan tangis dan gemetarannya. Kemudian gadis itu mengambil sesuatu di tasnya yang merupakan sandal lipat.

Bagus sandal lipat! Seruku riang. Hinata memakai sandal itu dan menuju kelasnya di lantai satu.

Eh? Dia kelas satu? Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihat gadis ini. Ternyata dia juniorku toh…hooo…

Hinata kemudian memasuki kelas 1C dan menuju bangkunya di baris paling belakang. Namun lagi-lagi dirinya terpaku ketika melihat meja itu penuh dengan tulisan seperti Mati, Pergi dari sini! Dan lain-lain.

Aku menggeram marah sementara Hinata sudah terisak sambil menuju kursinya, gadis itu menatap meja penuh coretan miliknya.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…," gadis itu terisak dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya. Orang-orang tidak memperdulikannya, pura-pura tidak tahu! Ukh… teman macam apa mereka? Dan Hinata_-chan_ kumohon jangan menangis!

Sia-sia.

Hinata tetap menangis. Ukh… kalau begini…

Waktunya tukar tubuh!

Dan Bruk!

Tubuh Hinata langsung jatuh ketika aku berusaha mengambil tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian, aku dapat membuka mata lavender Hinata dan…

BRAK!

Aku menendang mejaku ke depan, sehingga orang-orang melihatku.

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU? JANGAN HANYA MAIN BELAKANG DONG! KALAU BERANI LAWAN AKU!" teriakku menantang.

Siing…

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya sedetik orang-orang menatapku, sedetik kemudian, orang-orang kembali bergulat dengan kesibukan mereka sendiri. Ukh… sebal!

Aku mendudukkan kursiku dengan kesal. Akh! Jadi ini ya yang membuat Hinata berniat bunuh diri? Hah… ini sih tidak boleh dibiarkan.

Aku langsung mengambil lap dan melap meja Hinata dengan tangn kananku. Tangan kiri – Hinata – ku masih dibebat. Setelah rapi aku tersenyum. Ok Hinata waktunya tukar tempat lagi.

Pluk!

Tubuh Hinata kembali terjatuh, kepalanya kembali terkulai di kemudian dia bangun dan kaget ketika melihat mejanya bersih tanpa tulisan itu.

'E… Eh? Si-siapa yang membersihkan mejaku?'

Aku tak bisa bilang kalau 'dirinya' sendirilah yang membersihkan mejanya…

OOOoooOOO

Esok harinya, pukul 06.00 pagi…

Aku membuka mataku. Yups! Aku berhasil bangun terlebih dahulu dari Hinata sehingga aku bisa mengambil alih tubuhnya. aku bergegas mengganti pakaian sekolah, keluar dari rumah (untungnya tak ada siapa-siapa di rumah Hinata) dan memanggil taksi agar mengantarkanku ke sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, aku langsung menuju loker sepatu Hinata dan membukanya.

Sepatunya masih belum basah. Aku tersenyum. Yep… aku berhasil sampai lebih dulu dari pelaku yang menjahati Hinata.

"Hum… aku harus menunggu dimana ya?" tanyaku sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling dan akhirnya aku memilih atas loker untuk tempat bersembunyi.

Meski tangan kiriku sedang dibebat, dan sekarang aku berada di tubuh cewek, menaiki loker sih mudah.

"Hup!"

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah berada di atas loker. Mengambil posisi berbaring miring menghadap loker sepatu Hinata yang ada di bawahku. *Silakan readers bayangin sendiri, author bingung merangkai kata-katanya, Plak!*

Lima belas menit kemudian, aku melihat seorang gadis menuju loker sepatu. Aku mengawasinya dan aku langsung menyiapkan kameraku untuk mengumpulkan barang bukti ketika gadis itu membuka loker sepatu Hinata dan menyiram sepatu Hinata dengan air.

Eh… kalau dilihat-lihat lagi… gadis ini kan….

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>Ehehe makin GaJe aja nih fict.. haha… gomenne… (_ _)<p>

Ok deh… review please?

Review apapun diterima deh… hehe

Thanks for reading.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah berada di atas loker. Mengambil posisi berbaring miring menghadap loker sepatu Hinata yang ada di bawahku. *Silakan readers bayangin sendiri, author bingung merangkai kata-katanya, Plak!*

Lima belas menit kemudian, aku melihat seorang gadis menuju loker sepatu. Aku mengawasinya dan aku langsung menyiapkan kameraku untuk mengumpulkan barang bukti ketika gadis itu membuka loker sepatu Hinata dan menyiram sepatu Hinata dengan air.

Eh… kalau dilihat-lihat lagi… gadis ini kan….

* * *

><p>…<strong>.Naru*Hina Sensation.…<strong>

By : Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Jun*Ai sensation © Obayashi miyuki-sensei

.

.

Rating : T

.

.

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, humor, school life, supranatural, dll

Warning : OOC, OC(maybe), dan warning yang lain yang biasa ada di fict lainnya

.

.

Pairing : NaruHina udah muncul….

.

* * *

><p>an : sudah dua kali author baca manga **jun*ai sensation** ini dan author udah pikirin masak-masak buat mengadaptasi manga ini ke fict baru author, tapi bukan berarti author bakalan copy-paste keseluruhan crita, tapi palingan cuma awalnya doing, ke sananya, jamin deh bakalan beda 100% dari manga aslinya. Gak percaya? Coba aja baca fict author yang bokutachi no labyrinth dengan Kira's labyrinth milik Obayashi-sensei… *malah promosi*

Jaa… Happy reading…

Keterangan :

"_bla-bla-bla" = _ Naruto yang bicara di dalam Hinata (italic)

'_bla-bla-bla'=_ pikiran Naruto

'bla-bla-bla' = pikiran orang lain selain Naruto.

(Oh ya, semuanya Author POV, dengan kata lain Normal POV kecuali kalau ada pemberitahuan)

.

* * *

><p>Aku memutar ingatanku. Kalau tidak salah gadis ini bernama Haruno Sakura, gadis yang minta dikenalkan dengan Sai itu?<p>

Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Hanya gara-gara tak dikenalkan gadis itu langsung melakukan hal ini kepada Hinata? Ck… aku jadi tahu seberapa kejam dunia anak perempuan itu.

Nah… lalu, aku harus apa nih? Langsung melabraknya atau…

Akh, lebih baik cari bukti saja…

Aku langsung memotret gadis berambut soft pink itu, kemudian ketika gadis itu mencoret-coret meja, aku memotretnya. Setelah bukti kukumpulkan, aku bergegas pergi ke luar gerbang sekolah, aku menyetop taksi dan kembali ke rumah, aku bergegas ke kamar Hinata – belum ada siapa-siapa di rumahnya – kemudian melepas bajunya dan menggantinya dengan piama yang dipakainya semalam dan aku langsung menidurkan tubuh hinata.

Ok Hinata, waktunya tukar tempat!

Ucapku kemudian memejamkan mata…

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kemudian langsung terkejut ketika mendapati jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Membuat gadis itu langsung cepat-cepat mengganti piamanya dengan seragam.

'_Maafkan aku hinata, membuatmu terburu-buru seperti itu'_ batinku merasa bersalah…

OOOoooOOO

**Normal POV**

Hinata menatap lokernya dengan sedih. Sepatunya kembali basah. Gadis itu hanya bisa diam kemudian menutup pintu loker dan menggunakan sandal lipatnya lagi. gadis itu kemudian berjalan pelan ke kelasnya dan kembali menangis.

'_Hyaa… jangan menangis Hinata-chan!'_ batin Naruto melihat Hinata kembali menangis. '_Aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya kau menangis!'_ batin Naruto lagi.

OOOoooOOO

Gadis berambut soft pink itu berjalan dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Hari ini dia puas melihat Hinata yang lagi-lagi berwajah sedih karena kejahilannya.

"Biar tahu rasa dia! Siapa suruh sombong?" ucapnya pelan. Gadis bermata emerald itu kemudian memasuki rumahnya yang langsung di sambut oleh sang ibu.

"Sakura-chan, temanmu sudah menunggumu di kamar," ucap sang ibu membuat gadis itu terheran-heran.

"Siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hyuuga Hinata-chan, dia bilang kalian sudah berjanji untuk – hei, Sakura-chan?"

Mendengar nama Hinata membuat Sakura langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan…

BRAK!

"Ah, selamat datang, Haruno-san," ucap gadis yang ada di dalam kamarnya sembari tersenyum licik. Sejenak Sakura terpana, Lho? Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata ini. Tapi apanya yang beda ya? "Kau benar-benar penggemar Sai ya?" pertanyaan itu langsung menyentakkan pikiran Sakura.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sakura tidak suka. Melihat itu membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Ya… hanya berkunjung," ucap Hinata sembari menatap ke sekeliling yang penuh dengan poster Sai dalam berbagai pose. "Oh ya… kau benar-benar penggemar Sai ya? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pandai membuat cerita," ucap Hinata sembari memperlihatkan sebuah buku diari dengan sampul yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. "Aku sudah baca ini dua kali lho… apalagi waktu adegan saat kau bertamu ke rumah Sai, ketika Sai sedang mabuk dan karena itu dia langsung menarikmu dengan kasar dan membantingmu ke tempat tidurnya kemudian…."

"KYA! STOP!" teriak Sakura menghentikan ocehan Hinata dengan muka memerah. "Kau… seenaknya saja membaca diary orang!" maki Sakura sembari merebut buku hariannya. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau juga seenaknya saja memasukkan air dan mencoret-coret mejaku!" balas Hinata sengit membuat Sakura tersentak.

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda! Kapan a –"

BRAK!

Sakura tersentak ketika perempuan berambut lavender itu memukul meja belajarnya kemudian memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak, Haruno-san! Aku sudah punya buktinya!" ucap Hinata sembari memperlihatkan foto-foto yang diambilnya tadi pagi membuat Sakura tidak berkutik. Gadis itu menunduk dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "Kenapa kau sampai melakukan ini? hanya karena aku tidak bisa mempertemukanmu dengan Sai? Aneh sekali!"

"Hanya? Hanya katamu? Aku ini pemuja Sai nomor 1 tahu!" ucap Sakura berapi-api membuat Hinata sweatdrop. "Dari ruangan inipun kau bisa lihat kan?" katanya dengan muka memerah.

"Baiklah… aku minta maaf karena perkataanku itu," ucap Hinata sambil memegang kepalanya yang mendadak sakit. "Aku juga akan memaafkan perbuatanmu dan tidak memberitahukannya kepada orang lain," ucap Hinata lagi. Gadis berambut panjang itu kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Sakura. "Kalau aku bertemu kembali dengan Sai, aku akan meminta tanda tangannya untukmu bagaimana?" tawar Hinata membuat mata emerald itu berbinar-binar. Hinata tersenyum senang. "Asal ada syaratnya," katanya dengan senyum misterius….

OOOoooOOO

Hinata membuka matanya, rasa pusing menjalar di kepalanya sebelum pandangannya yang kabur menjadi jelas. Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Kapan aku sampai ke rumah?" katanya bingung. Dia yakin sekali kalau dia tadi ada di sekolah. "A-apa yang terjadi kepadaku?"

"_Maaf,"_ suara itu lagi-lagi mengagetkan Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, di dalam tubuhnya, Naruto, cowok yang numpang di tubuhnya, menutup mulut dengan kesal. Lagi-lagi dia keceplosan bicara.

"Ah, mungkin tadi aku kecapekan sehingga tidak ingat kapan aku sampai rumah," ucap Hinata kemudian, mengenyahkan jauh-jauh pikiran negativenya. Naruto tersenyum senang. Bersyukur tubuh yang ditempatinya itu polos….

OOOoooOOO

Jantung Hinata berdebar sangat kencang. Tasnya dia pegang sangat erat, Hinata meneguk ludah tepat di depan Loker sepatunya. Hatinya berdoa ketika satu tangannya akhirnya membuka loker sepatunya, dan hinata tersentak.

Sepatu putih miliknya tidak basah, dan….

"Yang kemarin itu sudah jelek, jadi aku membelikannya yang baru," ucap suara seseorang di samping Hinata. Hinata tersentak kaget. Dia menoleh ke samping, Haruno Sakura ada di sana, dengan senyum jahil yang bersahabat.

"Ohayou~" ucap gadis itu sembari merangkul Hinata. Hinata yang masih bingung dengan tindakan gadis berambut pink itu hanya bias bengong tak mengerti.

"A-anu…."

"Nah, aku sudah tidak menjahilimu lagi, lalu aku menyapamu, Jadi kalau kau bertemu dengan Sai, kau harus memberikanku tandatangan ya? Ini janjimu lho kepadaku, Hinata-chan!" potong Sakura membuat Hinata dengan bingung mengangguk. Kapan dia pernah bicara seperti itu?

Tapi…

Hinata melirik tangan Sakura yang masih merangkul bahunya. Diam-diam gadis itu tersenyum. Perasaan hangat melingkupi dadanya.

Ya, sudahlah…

Pikirnya. Ya, sudahlah, yang penting gadis itu kini memiliki setidaknya seorang teman.

OOOoooOOO

"Hinata! Ayo kita makan bekal bersama!" seruan itu dating dari Haruno Sakura, membuat Hinata memasnag senyum manisnya kemudian mengangguk senang. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil bekalnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Anu… Sakura-chan, kita akan makan di mana?" Tanya Hinata masih gugup. Gadis itu sedikit menunduk dengan rona merah karena baru kali ini setelah sekian lama diajak makan bekal bersama. Sementara di tubuhnya Naruto tertawa dengan cengiran khasnya.

'_Syukurlah Hinata-chan, dengan begini, kau tidak punya alasan untuk bunuh diri'_

BRUK!

Hinata menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh, gadis itu meringis.

"_Daijobu_?" Suara orang yang ditabrak oleh Hinata juga uluran tangan yang ada di depan Hinata membuat gadis itu menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri. "_Gomen,_" kata laki-laki itu lagi ketika Hinata berdiri dan memukul-mukul pelan roknya dengan tangannya yang tidak sakit.

"A-ah.. Tidak ap –" suara Hinata tercekat ketika melihat laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya, begitupun dengan Naruto.

"_Teme!"_

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

A/n :

_Hy~ #Plak_

_Hum... Maaf lama dan pendek, karena author lagi sibuk-sibuknya, makasih buat yang udah repiuw dan yang udah fave serta alert fict gaje ini, Ok deh..._

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_?  
><em>


End file.
